You Made Me Strong
by Complications of life
Summary: A few years after Okamiden, most people had stored their faith in Chibiterasu. Making it the stronger he becomes, the weaker Amaterasu becomes. A single prophecy has the possibility to ressurect the Goddess, but will things go wrong? And lead everything to chaos. According to reviews choices the OC will end up with someone. FIRST STORY NO HATES There are minor depressing themes.


**Hi!** **This is my first story! So no hate, so see ya later haters. In this story Amaterasu and Waka ARE JUST FRIENDS. Ammy created Chibi by bringing a drawing to life. I'm sorry that this chapter is a bit sad but I had to make sure you guys understood completely what happened before Nazo came in. And also Ammy is human, I thought to add that in since a review told me that! THANK YOUUU!**

**Nazo: It's lame cause Im not in it**

**Me: Shutup, you're not in it yet so you don't get to speak.**

**Nazo: You son of a biiiiiiiiiiiiiisciiiit!**

**On with the story!**

**You made me strong ( okami fanfiction ) **

The wind brushed past the Goddess's ears, as the feeling of Autumn filled her senses. The slightly tanned cherry blossoms danced across the ground as the sun retreated away into the blood red sky. Anybody would have simply been intrigued by such beauty composed by nature but during this evening, intensity filled the plain. All the Gods were waiting for something to happen, a sign, an event of some sort. Anything, at all. Amaterasu had sat there all day, staring skyward eager for something to happen. But so far the most interesting for her was a few sparrows gliding across the cloudless sky. She heard footsteps coming from behind her, she acknowledged the person by a simple thump of her tail. She felt a hand on her back. " Ma cherié, I think it's time to stop waiting. You've been here all day... I've actually never seen you not take a nap at all for a whole day. " She turned to face the golden haired prophet. " Waka, you said it yourself... The heaven beyond shall present a stranger unknown to all on the dawn of a new era, they will find love and serve the world utter misfortunes... I'm pretty sure that a prophet can't lie about the future. " " True... " She turned away from Waka and stared at the now starry sky, the moonlight gave her the appearance that she was glowing an ivory white. Crickets in the distance started their unearthly harmony, making the Celestial Plain have an eerie edge to it. The sound of the cherry blossom leaves rustling seemed to accompany it as an odd duet. Amaterasu turned back to Waka a few minutes after crickets started to sing. " Waka... " " Yes ma cherié. " Amaterasu's facial expressions made it seem as if she was trying swallow a bitter pill. " How would you react if I said that I can feel my power being extinguished? " Panic flooded through Waka as his eyes widened. " What do you mean exactly? " His concerned tone made seem as if she had a disease that only gave her a limited time to spend her life. " Well, you know how Chibi went down to the Mortal Plain a few years back. " Waka nodded. " It seems that they have stored all of their faith with him instead of me, as he grows stronger. I will grow weaker and weaker until... " A quiet so escaped the Goddess's lips, tears had begun their track down her face. It only took a few seconds for Waka to understand what she meant, he embraced her. Holding her as close as he possibly could. She looked up at him. " I don't wanna die Waka! I'll be leaving you, I can't imagine leaving my best friends, my son and my family. " She could only manage a whisper without bursting into tears again, she buried her face into Waka's shirt as she let out another sob. " Your prophecy was my last chance... " Those words broke Waka's heart, he never wanted this to happen. He lifted up her chin so that she could see his face. " My prophecies never fail, no? So there's no need to worry. " " That's not why I'm worried Waka... It's just what if it happens too late? I can't leave Chibi! He's my whole life! " Anger seemed to rise from with the Goddess, she had a point. There was only a week left until the new era, time was running out too fast. Waka embraced once again, trying to comfort her. No matter what he did she didn't calm down, she was acting like a young child with a fever. She wouldn't speak and she wouldn't let go of Waka, they both just sat there. One crying their heart out because they found out that Death was coming for them soon and the other trying to comfort the other saying that everything was going to be alright but on the inside didn't feel that.

The Goddess's well being was depleting quickly for those next seven days, she could no longer use her brush powers and pain coursed through her every time she tried to make a movement. The days were going by fast and there was no sign of the unknown stranger. Friends of Amaterasu came to visit the Celestial Plain to bid their farewells, unaware that their gifts that had healing properties wouldn't work. " What's wrong with her? I've never seen her so weak. " Kushi's curiosity was replayed with slight bitterness from Waka. " Destiny, that's what. " Kushi turned back to Amaterasu. " I love you, Snowy. Remember that forever and always, my best friend! " She was trying her best to sound happy and act like everything was going to be okay but the depressing thought was to hard to ignore. The Goddess smiled weakly, this was her nickname for her ever since she and Kushi first met. This triggered a tear to fall down both Kushi's and Amaterasu's faces, even the simplest movements brought unbearable pain. More tears fell down Kushi's face. " I don't want you to die Snowy. " She ran over to the Goddess's bed and hugged her, for what seemed like forever. Oddly, no pain erupted from this. It was as if there was something that numbed it all away, she knew the answer straight away. Love. Waka had to pry the two apart in the end, bringing a moan from Amaterasu and a sob from Kushi. As Waka was taking Kushi to the door she screamed. " I DON'T WANT HER TO DIE SHE'S MY BEST FRIEND! SHE SAVED ME! I LOVE HER SHE'S LIKE MY SISTER! " She smiled at this, she was truly loved by her fellow people. " Hi, furball! And... FRUITCAKE!? What are you doing here? " His high pitched make Amaterasu's ears twitch with excitement, knowing that her former partner came to pay his final respects. Instead of Waka replying with an airy tone like usual he flicked Issun towards Amaterasu. " Geez! Somebody's a bit mad right now! " " Waka say sorry to Issun right now! " Shock spread across both Waka and Issun's faces. " She can talk! She can actually talk! Furball I never thought that I would never hear your voice again! " " Um, Issun... I'm speaking telepathically. " Waka sniggered as Issun turned bright red with embarrassment. " Waka... " He sighed and prepared for what he had to say next. " I'm sorry Issun for flicking you across the room even though you deserved it. " " We'll thank yo- HEY! That's not true! I'm a very good poncle! " Silence filled the room. " Boy, Waka. You're gonna get it if I get reincarnated. " Waka couldn't help it, he fell to the ground, peals of laughter coming from him. " Hey that's really offensive Waka! " Issun turn red in anger and started jumping on him. Another moan escaped from the Goddess's lips, sure she could telepathically communicate, but that didn't mean that it didn't come with a price. Her head had started to pound from the pain. At the sound of this both Waka and Issun raced over to her bed. " Ma cherié, does it hurt to talk. " She only manage an almost silent yes. " Well um, I think I should go now... Um, Bye Ammy... I'll never forget ya. " He hopped out of the room, letting a small sob escape from him as he exited out of the door. She got many more vistors, including Mr and Mrs Orange, Mushi, Oki, Kokari and Jin, Princess Fuse and the Canine Warriors and Queen Otohime and many more. The last one was truly the last and the most emotional of them all. Her Son, her descendant, Chibiterasu walked through the door. " Mom... " His heart felt weak as he saw his Mother, she was paler than normal with darker shadows under her eyes. Her cheeks had gone hollow and her eyes had grown dim and distant. He ran over to her and grabbed her hand. " What happened... " He kept his voice low, unsure of whether Waka knew or not. " She is to weak to talk, it brings immense pain to even moan in pain from her aching body... But I do know what happened. " Amaterasu slowly nodded in agreement, trying her best to ignore the pain. " Please, tell me. " He was desperate to know, to know who did this, to know how he could help the situation. " When you came to the Mortal Plain for the first time and defeated Akuro, people had faith in you. " Waka's voice started to get more and more shakier the deeper he got into the story. " completely forgot about your Mother, they only had faith in you. Issun has tried his best to try and compromise this faith ordeal but with no success. Now people only believe in you, they believe that you are the one who protects them from the darkness. Brings the light to the day. So as you have been growing stronger, your Mother has been weakening in power and this will continue until eventually... " A single tear slipped down Waka's face. The first of many for a very long time. It took a minute or two for Chibi to realise what he had meant. " No! I- I- I can help people restore faith in her. So that she can be strong once again, I can be weak... I don't mind! " Both Waka and Amaterasu sadly smiled at this, his enthusiasm with everything would always last until the very end. " There must be another way... Please... " Chibi's voice started quivering, he truly didn't want this to happen. To forever be haunted by knowing that it was his fault for his Mother's death. " I'm sorry, there isn't yet... We just have to wait... Your Mother did tell you of the prophecy right? " He nodded, tears flowing down his chubby little cheeks. He felt his Mother's hand brush away those tears slowly. " Chibi... " She managed to whisper mentally. " Mom... " He managed to say in between sobs, she smiled weakly. " I want you to always remember that I'll always love you... I need you to stay strong for me, keep the world safe... And remember that one day, we'll be together again... That prophecy will come true, and I WILL come back... " He nodded once again, right now this all seemed a burden, for he was only a child. But he knew that he had to at least try, or it would all be in vain. " I need to talk to Waka alone for a moment... Is that okay? " He nodded and shakily stood up and started to leave, he turned around one more time, his eyes full of tears and sorrows. " I love you Mommy... Forever and always... " He couldn't stand to see her like this anymore, he ran out of the door. It broke his heart to know that he'll probably never see his Mom ever again. Amaterasu turned away from the door and to Waka. He slowly walked over to her bedside and kneeled down, his golden hair shining in it's true glory. " Time is limited Waka. " She gazed her focus upon the clock that hung on the darkened wooden wall... There was only ten minutes until the day met it's end... Only ten more minutes until the Goddess's demise. " I want you to look after Chibi while I'm gone... Raise him to be a good boy, lead him into a life of success... " Waka nodded. " I will do my best Amaterasu, I will help him look after this world. " " Thank you... That brings relief to my aching heart... " Seven minutes... " Make sure to keep an eye out for the unknown stranger... She could lead to my resurrection... Before the misfortunes were to break loose... We'll never know until it's to late... " Three minutes... " Ma cherié I shall do my best to resurrect you in any way possible... I love you ever so deeply to let the opportunity to slip... " Two minutes... " Before I die... Will you play your flute for me... So I feel like I'm just slipping away into a slumber that will last an eternity... " He nodded, he pulled out his glossy wooden flute. His fingers poised, his face content. He played the song that he played when they first met... It was their special song that brought the mixed emotions of sadness, mystery, excitement, love and friendship. Thirty seconds... Waka put down his flute, it was just to heartbreaking to play the last few notes. He entangled his hand in Amaterasu's, she stared up at him, her eyes growing more and more dimmer. " Her name is Nazo, Waka... Search for her to ensure my resurrection. " Her eyelids grew heavy, the light from her eyes vanished and her hand fell limp in his... That was the first time after the disaster of the Celestials that he actually allowed himself to cry...

He walked out of the room, his faced tear stained and his heart broken. He wandered over where Chibiterasu was sitting. " I need to talk to you... " His voice was stiff, broken and full of sadness. Chibi turned his attention to Waka, his face was also tear stained but the tears were still flowing. Waka brushed them away, it made him feel comforted but there was a hole inside of him... It felt as if he was missing something that made himself, him. " We need to make the prophecy come true... No matter how long it takes. Both, me and you... " Chibi nodded, he already knew that from the start. Chibi looked into Waka's eyes. " Is Mommy ever gonna come back? " Waka sighed, even he no longer knew. He put his arm around Chibi, trying to comfort him. " Maybe yes, maybe no... We'll just have to find out for ourselves. " For those next hours they both stared out into the distance. Waka knew that he would have to go back to the Mortal Plain, to once again live among those accursed people who lost faith in his friend. He had to round up the remaining believing Tao Troopers and search for this Nazo... For this mystery was the key to it all.

A/N: The main reason why this so long is because THIS IS THE PROLOUGE. Nothing more, nothing less.

with the love of all Celestials

Ivory


End file.
